


It's Your Birthday

by Unicornsfartglitter



Series: A Mobster and His Hitman [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cum Eating, Foot Fetish, For a minute, Kinda, M/M, finger sounding, happy endings, mastubation, panty stuffing, sensual massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: It's Rick's Birthday and Negan is going to celebrate. With his ass.





	It's Your Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> So, I gotta little of everything and I don't know how that little foot part got in there.
> 
> **Enjoy and please comment.

Negan and Rick walked in laughing loudly. It was Rick's Birthday and Negan took him to a fancy Italian restaurant to celebrate. Now it was time for a different kind of celebration. 

Rick halted when he saw a table in the living room. “I got Dwight to bring this in while we were gone.” Negan explained. “Strip.” He ordered.

Rick undressed quickly as Negan tapped the massage table. “On your stomach.”

Rick gulped as he jumped on the table. Negan drizzled some hot oil down his body. Rick breathed harshly as Negan rubbed at the start of his spine and neck. He kneaded his arms then spread down his back, massaging into his ass cheeks. Rick withered as his abused ass and knots were loosened. He breathed in deep, almost asleep when Negan slapped his ass hard. He moaned as he felt his dick start to harden.

Rick stayed still as the large hands trailed down his legs to massage his thighs then his calves. The oil was the right temperature, gliding efficiency with Negan's hands. The hands started to trail back to his ass. He moaned into the air as Negan slipped a finger in and plunged the digit in and out. Rick arched up before Negan pinned him gently down to the table by his shoulders and jammed two fingers into his hole. He gasped as they crooked and hit his prostate. Negan pressed a firm hand to the dip of his back as he scissored his fingers, watching that sweet little ass swallow them greedily with no effort. 

Negan smirked as he added more, pushing in four fingers and occasionally rubbing one along his nub in small circles. Rick panted.

“Shit! Negan!”

Negan smirked as he slowed down. He took time to slowly stretch his walls, splaying the fingers wider as he went. Negan bite at Rick's ear and whispered.

“Turn around baby.”

Rick slowly did so. Negan plunged his dirty fingers into Rick's mouth. He relished the taste. Negan pulled the digits out and took more oil and poured it down Rick's body. He rubbed his shoulders then traced both hands down massaging Rick's stomach. He traced a finger lightly down Rick's treasure trail eliciting a giggle.

“Tickles.” Rick said.

Negan massaged his thighs and knees. Then his calves. Rick sighed as Negan reached his feet, he didn't even know how sore they were until the pain was being kneaded away. He watched as Negan snickered and sucked in his big toe. Rick moaned out as the warmth of his mouth surrounded his toe. He never thought that would be a turn on by he felt his precum ooze down as he watched Negan's devilish smile.

Negan's hands traveled back up and massaged at Rick's hips, ignoring his erection. Then he massaged his shoulders once more before taking an oily finger to Rick's taint. He grunted, pushing his head back as Negan took two fingers and rubbed one to each of his balls. Negan smirked as he licked some precum away making Rick whine.

Negan finally traced his fingers up Rick's length. As more precum ooze Negan gathered it and stroked his dick. Rick pumped into the fist moaning as Negan picked up the pace.

“Baby, you are being so greedy right now but I'll allow it. It's your birthday.”

“Thanks.” Rick smiled.

Negan circled his head and thumbed his slit. Rick gasped as Negan placed the tip of his nail inside towards his urethra. Rick looked up and moaned seeing Negan's whole fingernail enter inside. 

“Negan!” Rick gasped as he spilled over. 

Negan helped him turn over as he pulled his cheeks apart. Taking delight in observing the pink hole.

“What should we do with this ass hole of yours?”

“Whatever you want.” Rick panted.

Negan smirked as he walked to Rick's bedroom. He picked up a pair of pink panties, his lover's favorite pair in fact. Rick had a few pair now after they had a discussion. Rick's felt embarrassed by liking the kink and Negan explained it was okay to like what you like. Screw “normal.”

He came back in and showed them to his lover. He looked on confused and attempted to get up, thinking Negan wanted him to wear it. 

“Stay.” Negan ordered as he laid his thick cock on the table in front of Rick. “Lick.”

Rick lapped at his slit before taking his tip in. Negan moaned and pushed his whole dick in, pumping against Rick's succulent mouth. Negan pulled out and got some lube. He lathered up his dick and put the panties across his shaft. Negan thrusted them up and down across his dick grunting as the silk rubbed against him. He laid the panties in Rick's view before jerking off, his seed flowing into the panties. 

Rick huffed, pushing his ass up in the air at the arousing image. Negan stalked over and coated his digits. He pushed a couple in, coating all of Rick's walls with the slick. Soon Rick felt the fabric nudge at his entrance. Negan took two fingers, pushing the cloth in slowly. Rick moaned as he felt what Negan was doing. he heard the click of a photo as Negan put it to his face. Rick felt his ooze trickle out as he saw the photo of his ass, panties partially submerged.

Negan took the phone back as he pushed more fabric in. It felt dry but satisfying, feeling the fabric travel further. Rick gasped and grinded his hips down at the next photo, his ass now halfway stuffed with his favorite article. Rick felt more lube enter his hole before more stuffing took place. 

Negan touched himself, his dick already erect and twitching at the view. Scrunched up like a pink rose bud nestled at the tip of his ass. Then rest buried deep within. He smirked sending the picture to Rick before showing him the end results. Rick pushed himself to his knees, pushing his ass out grunting.

Negan stroked himself as he pulled the fabric out slightly. Rick yelped in ecstasy as the silk rubbed against his prostate. Negan tugged lightly letting Rick relish in the pull. He pulled harder as he touched Rick's hot, swollen mushroom head. Negan pulled it completely out before stuffing the panties back in and rubbing Rick's sweet spot abusingly with it. Rick panted as he pushed his ass back. Rick released harshly on the table as he took one final look at the photo of his panty stuffed ass. 

Rick panted as he turned on his side, avoiding his spunk. Negan came over and traced his fingers through the seed. 

“Eat.”

Rick lapped up his substance, moaning as Negan pushed his fingers deeper in.

“Happy Birthday my baby.”

Rick grinned and gave him a kiss.

“Thanks Negan.”


End file.
